YAY!
by Nigel's Leading Woman
Summary: Join the magical fun in the adventures of Wally, Kuki, Father, The All-American Rejects, and more!


Every single character belongs to their rightful owners. AAR = Themselves, although Ruby, the kitty-alien belongs to me yay!

* * *

**YAY!**

Wally sat up in his wresting ring. "Where's my parakeet?" he screeched. He then realized he had no parakeet or any bird at all! Or a cat. Or a dog. Or a whale. All he had was… the hamsters. What a flippen rip-off!

He awoke to do his regular schedule; Get dressed, slap, eat cereal, slap, take a shower, slap, and fall on a sidewalk by falling out of an elevendy-billion foot tree house.

Holy crap is that ever gihugic!

He fell on the Toilenator. Bad move… Oh my.

"Hey, you cruddy Numbuh Four! Don't fall on me again, or I'll… I'll…"

"You'll flush me, right mate?"

Toilenator busted out crying and ran away. The Aussie was only sitting in the patchy grass wondering how he couldn't become a pterodactyl. Or a moose.

He suddenly took out an ocarina and began to play 'Titties, titties, titties… Boobs' written by a sophomore from the author of the fanfiction's school. And should all know by now that the last sentence was uncalled for.

So instead, he started to play 'Going Home' by somebody that the author doesn't know, okay? 'Kay.

"HEY WALLY I KNOW WHY YOUR NAME'S WALLY!" screamed Kuki.

Wallabee jumped and cut off his terrible ocarina playing.

"It's because there are little kangaroos there who are distant cousins!"

"Well… that's nice, ah' guess."

So… Kuki and Wally decided to go to the mall! YAY!

Wally was eyeing a hot-dog stand. He watched go up, and up, and up, and up, and up—down, and down, and down, and DOWN! "Why are they called hot dogs, anyway? AH WANNA GO HOME!" He sobbed and Kuki patted his back.

"Its okay, Numbuh Four! They're not real dogs. Numbuh 362 said they're actually dissected clowns."

Wally sniffled, smiling at her. "Really?"

"Of course, silly! Would Numbuh 362 ever lie to you?"

"… Ah dunno." Wally was in deep thinking now. Yeah. He did deep thinking a lot. Especially in this story. Oh, I don't know.

Father was in a music store that was playing All-American Rejects music at the moment. "My Lord, this is the most amusing music ever!" Father squealed, huggling the last CD of the AAR's.

Suddenly some teenager with a weird nose piercing walked up and stole it from him.

Gasp.

"NOOOOOOOO! TYSON! NICK! CHRIS! MIKE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Father was very saddened. He continued to whack his head on the wet floor until he was able to get a flaming headache.

…

Speaking of flaming, why in the heck didn't he flame the girl instead of whining like a baby! The villain decided it was time to crawl into a corner, sucking his thumb.

Wally watched him. His eyes crossed. "AH'M AUSTRAILAN!" Wally burst out, giggling like a dork.

"… Good for you." Father said, pulling his thumb out of his mouth.

"OMG NUMBUH FOUR!" Kuki suddenly clinged to her Aussie-ized bf. "Let's go to the beach!"

Father let out a scream of cheerfulness. "The beach!" he exclaimed. "May I go with you, children? Oh please!"

"… OKAY!" Kuki decided, taking Father's hand in her sleeve and the other in Wally's. They went to the beach to celebrate their new friendship of… Well, friendship of course! :D

… The All-American Rejects were there. Father screamed like a middle-aged hippy.

"THE ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS! HOLY CRAP! IT'S YOU GUYS!" Instead of using actually proper grammar in the sentence he shouted, Father hugged each and every one of the band members.

Shortly they died from suffocation moments later.

Wally went surfing. He sucked. He couldn't swim, so Kuki had to help him out by throwing him a life-saver that was green-apple flavored. He ate it whole. Kuki had to throw another one out, which was cherry. Wally resisted because he hated the flavor cherry. It sucked, big time.

A random crab on the beach got a tan, while Father mourned the death of the AAR.

"OMFG ICE-CREAM TRUCK!" Wally screamed at the top of his lungs. Father screamed like a fangirl wanting Robert Pattinson's bod, and stopped it immediately.

Wally stole a Popsicle that was the design of a ladybug while Kuki and Father got matching Spyro and Sparx poppies. Hurray!

"Holy crap Kuki it's an alien!" Wally shot a dramatic point towards a pink kitty-like alien that had long messy bangs. She had nice blue eyes, and she was female. How so? Because she was mentioned that she was a 'she'.

"Hi, alien!" Wally shouted; glomping the alien-like creature. "You're a pretty alien, yes-yes ya aaaarrrreeee!" He started to sign along while Father was riding on unicycle.

"Like… MOEW HISS!" screamed the alien named Ruby who scratched up Wally's face and ran away from him. "Get away from me, you cruddy human! Where in the furs am I? I should be up in the GALACTIC Kids Next Door, not 'Kids Next Door'. Ugh!"

"We shall raise you to space, dear pink kitten!" Father then took Ruby into his arms and raised her to the sun. Oh my goodness it's The Lion King all over again.

"Put me down you pedophile!" Ruby hissed. Father was taken aback by that offense, dropped the cat and sobbed.

"Ah think you're a pretty kitty!" Wally repeated. "… And the GKND Base is like totally 5938593859384928335687 light years away from Earth." Surprisingly he had that random amount of fingers to count all! Don't ask me… Ask Charlie Epps, he's the mathematician.

Suddenly a bus arrived, letting off… Don and Charlie Epps off with suitcases.

"VACATION!" Don screeched, hugging the sand of the beach.

"… ADVENTURE!" screamed Charlie who was drawing math-thingies in the sand with a stick that had the face of Chuck Jones including a mustache and beard.

"MARACAS!" Father joined in with the two case-solving adults and put a pancho over his costume and sombrero on his head. He began to shake maracas to welcome the newcomers to Ohio.

After… a few paragraphs at the beach, Wally, Kuki, Father, Ruby, Don and Charlie Epps all went to the movie theater to see the one and only HANNAH MONTANA MOVIE.

The people in the theater died because Wally smelled so bad. Why didn't the others die as well? Because they had their noses pinched with that aching woodened-thing that was used for laundry out in the daytime, silly!

Kuki bought soda, popcorn, candy, Chuck Norris, a pen, and a book. Yes, even the snack bar sold celebrities and other stuff for entertainment. Believe it!

After the movie they flew away.

Yeah. They flew. You know, like Peter Pan. But they needed to flap their arms first in able to be in the air. When they were up in the clouds, Ruby was singing…

"One boy, one girl, two hearts! Their world! Time—goes by—secrets-rise! One more sad song, tears shed, she's gone! She'd take it back, if she only coulllddd!"

In yet, scratch off the singing. She was SCREECHING.

Nearby on a cloud the angels of the All-American Rejects threw rocks at her for singing their song on their first album, 'One More Sad Song'. Suddenly, Father stopped in midflight and saw his newphew Nigel Uno.

He had hair.

And it was Godly hair. It was amazing.

But his hair would never-ever… Stand up to Jesus's. Even Chuck Norris couldn't stand up to Jesus. NO ONE. Could stand up to Jesus.

"Hello my children." said Jesus as he stepped down on stone-like clouds towards the nutty characters.

"OHHHH my gosh it's Edward Cullen!" Father gushed.

Scratch that! Even Edward Cullen couldn't stand up to the powerful Jesus.

Don slapped some sense into him. "That's not Edward Cullen, you poopiehead."

"Oh… THEN WHO IS IT?"

Jesus sighed and ran away to do.. heavenly orders or something 'cause he's the coolest dude in the entire universe!

"… Its Easter tomorrow, Father, you should know this stuff! It's Jesus!" Kuki said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah!" Wally joined in. "Plus, SMeyer is now SUED! HA! IN YA' FACE!"

Father began to cry and cuddle with his Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn books.

"Do I dazzle you?" Edward Cullen burst out of nowhere with sparkling sparkles.

"Let me think 'bout that, mate…" said Wally, with a hand on his chin.

Hours later he was drooling and still thinking.

Father was reading Breaking Down and chewing on his Edward cardboard cut-out. Don and Charlie ran away to catch a crook in Los Anglos. Ruby was filing her claws, sitting on a pink, fluffy cloud. Kuki was playing with angelitic Rainbow monkeys because the writer of this oneshot had no idea what to place Numbuh Three with.

Oh… and Edward was looking at himself in a mirror… like he ALWAYS does.

"… THIS IS A STORY OF A GIRL, WHO WENT AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!" Father broke-out into song.

"Ah got it!" Wally screamed. He remained cross-eyed like he was in the music store. "… No, ya cruddy vampire ya don't dazzle me one bit!"

Kuki giggled in joy and kissed Wally on the cheek. "I'm soooo proud of you! Let's go have ice-cream and leave that dork here to PMS… whatever that means!"

Wally and Kuki, hand-in-hand flew away down to Earth to get more ice-cream. They had chocolate and vanilla flavored. Ruby did, too – but a different flavor. She had bubblegum… pink-enough?

Father didn't return to the ice-cream truck.

**Oh snap! :0**


End file.
